Skulduggery Pleasant: A Love Story
by AppleCrumblePerson
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant and the crew on a holiday to France to rid Tanith of the remnaunt. While they are there, they come across new love and even a certain skelington is feeling the love. Was rated K but because of some of the end chapters rated T. ENJOY! :P
1. Chapter 1: Good News

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fan fiction story! I wrote this story for my best friend Ella for our one year anniversary of being friends because she is a fan of Skulduggery Pleasant and she is the one who introduced me to the series. So I hope you enjoy my first ever love story! :D**

_**all characters belong to Derek Landy exept for the 7 I made : Max, the Administor, Threnody Lilly(me), Jocularity Hipo(Ella) and the three Elder Mages.**_

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant walked down the streets of Roarhaven towards the Sanctuary. He'd been called in by Ghastly for a meeting and he was meeting Valkyrie there. She had, had a lift from Fletcher. He was glad that they were still friends plus the Bentley was at the workshop, once again, for its monthly check-up and Valkyrie had refused to ride in the bright pink beetle that the garage had offered him, he didn't fancy riding in it either.

Valkyrie was waiting on the pier for Fletcher. She had asked him to pick her up, because he was in England and Ghastly had invited him to the meeting so he agreed to pick her up, but for some reason he was running late. She sat on the bench looking out to the sea. The cool breeze made her dark hairs fly backwards like she was falling without wings, but liked it. As she looked out to the sea, she remembered that night. The night ten months ago when she was beaten by Caelan and Fletcher came to her rescue and she saw Calean for what he really was. A monster.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought, she tried to forget about that night, but it was hanging round in her head like a bad smell. Then a moment after Fletcher appeared on the bench next to her. His hair was some- what casual looking today. Just spiked, nothing special. It was like he wasn't even making an effort. "Ready?" He said in that sweet, friendly voice. She still loved him. He was the best thing that has happened to her since she met Skulduggery. But she couldn't have him because he didn't feel that way back. He practically hated her for what she had done. So she just said,

"Yes thanks." He grabbed her arm softly and they were gone and appeared next to Skulduggery and he jumped,

"GOOD GOD! I jumped out of my skin! So to speak. Next time warnings please a text or something!" Valkyrie laughed. She had never seen Skulduggery flinch before let alone "jump out of his skin". Ghastly walked in and made Valkyrie jump and Ghastly snorted "HA See we are all on edge. Anyway, Ghastly you look as regal as ever! What's the big news?" Ghastly looked at Skulduggery and stuck his tongue out and Valkyrie and Fletcher giggled

"Come on now is there any need to be childish; gosh you're both as bad as each other."Valkryrie said and sat next to Ghastly with a big smug smile on her face.

"Um. Yes I do think it's time we got down to business" Ghastly signalled them to sit at the table. Once they were all sat down he took off his robe to reveal his normal stylish clothes "Much better" Valkyrie heard him murmur she smiled. "Well its good news! As you all know I have spent these past 2 years trying to find a way to get the Remnant from inside of Tanith, well, I have done it I have a cure and it defiantly works!" Valkyrie squealed and jumped into Ghastly and hugged him, Fletcher and Skulduggery applauded and once Ghastly had pried Valkyrie off of him he continued, "The only problem is that it comes in the form of a tablet that either has to be dissolved into water or into food. So we are somehow going to have to find her and get her to eat or drink the tablet. This is where we come in." Skulduggery tilted his head and stared at Ghastly and Fletcher looked at him confused and said

"Well it's obvious, isn't it? We find Tanith and ask her to a meal or out for a drink or something and when she isn't looking drug her drink finished and we all live happily ever after until another nut case comes round with a plan to destroy the world or something."

"It's quite that simple actually but first we will have find out where she is and get some way to contact her." Valkyrie watched as Skulduggery thought and suddenly something struck her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then her phone buzzed, she had a text. It was her mum telling her that she was going to be home late then she remembered.

"I know! I think I have her number! The last time I saw her she said that she was still my friend but she has...changed. So I can text her asking to meet her." She took her phone and selected Tanith's number and tried ringing her but she was out of range. "It says that she is out of range." She heard Ghastly sigh, then Skulduggery tapped his skull,

"She's out of the country but we can still track her down." Valkyrie handed Skulduggery her phone and went away with it and left the room.

5 minutes later he returned phone in hand. "Who's up for a holiday abroad?" Everyone stared at him "Don't sound so enthusiastic. She's in France, Paris to be exact so we are all going to France!"


	2. Chapter 2: Holiday

Valkyrie got home around 5 o'clock luckily her parents weren't home yet but Beryl was.

"Oh Stephanie I just saw you upstairs how did you get down there?" She was holding a very scared looking Alice, Valkyrie couldn't help but smile, but it faded when she saw her refection coming down the stairs it looked up and Valkyrie nodded her head to saw stay up there, "What are you looking at? Answer my question!"

"Sorry neck spasm I went to the kitchen and saw something out the back I thought it was a person so I went out and came in the front way." Beryl glared at her, "Could I have Alice?" Beryl handed Alice to Valkyrie and Alice instantly started smiling she took her upstairs and on when she past her reflection she gave it an annoyed look.

Valkyrie carefully put Alice on her bed and got out her bag.

"Where are you going?" The reflection asked

"Ghastly has found a cure for Tanith so we are going to France. So you are going to be out for a week or so. You ok with that?" Valkyrie felt very stupid about what she had just said since the reflection didn't have feelings so of course it would be ok with it. It nodded and sat down next to Alice. They heard the door opening and Valkyrie's mother said,

"Stephanie, Beryl I'm home!" Valkyrie quickly changed and shoved her bag under her bed, grabbed Alice and went downstairs,

"Mum!" She hugged her squishing Alice between them, "Where's Dad?"

"He is working late tonight. Can I say hello to Alice?" Valkyrie handed over Alice to her mum and went back upstairs to find her reflection packing her bag for her. It said,

"I guessed that the only clothes that you will need were the ones that Ghastly made for you. I also packed you bather and you're going out dress. When is Skulduggery picking you up?" Valkyrie sat next to the reflection and looked in the bag; it had packed everything that she wanted, so she zipped up the bag and sat on her bed,

"He isn't Ghastly is taking us to the air port. I don't know how Skulduggery is going to cope. He can only wear his facade for half an hour and his gun. How is that going to get through to the plane?" She sighed. She couldn't wait to get Tanith back, to get her old best friend back. She stepped to the mirror and the reflection stepped inside. Valkyrie touched the mirror and all the thoughts of the day came into her mind. She sorted the out and pushed them to the back of her head.

An hour and a half later, after her dad had come home and Beryl had left, and they had sat down and watched Peter Pan with Alice, Valkyrie got a text, it was from Skulduggery. He's on his way. It was just turning 8pm so she said that she was going to start getting ready for bed. She walked into her room and almost instantly there was a tap on the window. It was Skulduggery, Valkyrie opened her window and he climbed in, "I thought "I'm on the way" meant that you were just leaving not "I'm outside" you confuse me. Anyway I thought Ghastly was picking me up? " She stepped over to the mirror and touched it and her reflection stepped out of the mirror. "Once we leave put on my pyjamas and get ready for bed ok?" It nodded and Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery and he had Valkyrie's bag in his hand,

"Now how would he get you out of the house, what was he going to do knock on the door? Ask to take you away for 3 weeks? Like your parents would allow a strange bald man with a big build take you away." Valkyrie walked up to the window and the reflection tapped her on the shoulder. It had a pair of shades and some sun cream in its hand.

"Ok I see your sense. Right that's everything." Skulduggery shook his head while he fell out of the window and used the air to land safely. Then he looked up,

"Are you coming? We have a plane to catch." Valkyrie climbed out the window and did the same she looked up to her bedroom window and her reflection was there already in her pyjamas, it waved and, instinctively, Valkyrie waved back. She didn't know why she did, the reflection wouldn't feel sad or angry if she didn't wave back, but anyway she continued to follow Skulduggery to the front of her house.

There was a car waiting outside. It was a BMW, Black with tinted windows. It was a BMW Series 6 Coupe. Valkyrie stopped in mid step and let her mouth drop. Ghastly winded down the window and smiled. "Like it? It's the new Bentley."

"What happened to the Bentley?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"We are going to be spending the next 3 weeks together and I can keep on forever and you know I can!" Valkyrie saw Skulduggery look at his feet, if he had a mouth she betted that he would be frowning.

"The...The Bentley didn't make it. It...It failed its test." Valkyrie looked at him then he continued walking towards the car. She followed. She got to the car and it gleamed. Fletcher got out of the back of the car. He smiled at Valkyrie, he had a tracksuit on but it somehow looked smart his hair was spiked like the first time she saw him, at the Midnight Hotel when her and Skulduggery went to find him because he was the last transporter in the world. He held the door open and signalled for her to enter,

"Malady." Valkyrie smiled and got in the back of the car. The seats were black and leather, she sat in the seat furthest away and Fletcher sat in the one at the other end and shut the door. Skulduggery put Valkyrie's bag in the boot of the car and got in the front. Ghastly started up the engine and smiled and looked at Skulduggery and raised an eyebrow, but Skulduggery folded his arms and looked away. Ghastly laughed and drove away.

About an hour later Skulduggery and Ghastly had an argument about the car and Fletcher had his headphones in listening to music. Valkyrie got really tiered. It was just turning midnight. But before she knew it, her head was on her shoulder and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Funny Little Things

Valkyrie only woke up because they went over a bump to fast. She looked up and she was now lying down her feet on Fletchers lap and his jacket under her head. She sat up and yawned. She looked at her phone. It was 7 am. "Ah your awake. We had to stop at a service station but you wouldn't wake up so they left you there but I stayed." Valkyrie smiled at him and he went back to playing Angry Birds on his Ipod.

"Where exactly are we going Skulduggery?" She looked around and they past a sign that said "Port" with an arrow pointing up.

"We are meeting some old friends at the Port they have arranged a private plane for us to go to France. So we don't have to worry about anything." Fletcher's eyes sparkled,

"Does that include free food and stuff like that?" Skulduggery looked at him and tilted his head, "Aw yes!" he smiled and went back to his game. She looked out the window at the trees and other cars that they past. She saw one kid stare, mouth open, at the car. She smiled, and then started thinking about home. Her reflection would still be in bed. Alice and Mum would be up watching T.V. downstairs. Dad would still be in bed too, but not asleep, just lying there. She started to feel home sick, she hadn't been that in a long time, and she didn't know why she felt that way. She was out of the house all the time, sometimes days on end but never weeks. She would always be home at one point. Maybe it was just the thought of being away, but she remembered why she was going and the feeling went.

About 10 minutes later the car stopped and they were at a big car park. They were at an air port. Ghastly parked the car and got out Valkyrie followed and grabbed her bag from the boot of the car. They walked to a pair of giant glass doors. There were two people in long black robes standing inside. Necronomancers, why them after what they had done? Skulduggery held up his hand and turned to Valkyrie. She glared at him.

"Look, I know what you are thinking-"

"Why do you trust them to take us to France? They almost murdered half the world's population a couple of months ago. Or did you forget? It was quite a big deal on the night or do we just forgive and forget now, I didn't know that it had changed."

"If you would just let me finish. We are not getting a plane from them and I don't know why they are here but I did not do a deal with them. But I think you will enjoy what is to come." They walked through the doors and Skulduggery put his hand next to his gun. Valkyrie got ready to ignite a flame and Fletcher grabbed hold of her arm ready to teleport away if there was any trouble.

The group of necromancers turned out to be no one they knew so they continued walking to the plane. On the way past them, Valkyrie put two fingers to her eyes then pointed them towards them and they looked very confused.

The plane was huge, too big for just a party of 4 to go on, but Valkyrie didn't mind. Skulduggery stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the door of the plane. Standing at the top was a very annoyed Scapegrace and his partner, Thrasher. Both wearing air hostess outfits. Valkyrie couldn't contain her laughter. Neither could Fletcher, Ghastly had to turn away.

"I told you I had a surprise!"Valkyrie knew that if Skulduggery had lips, they would be smiling

"Shut up. I'm only doing this so I can get a visit to Dr. Nye and be free of this curse." Scapegrace opened the door to the plane and walked down the stairs. Thrasher followed and tripped on the stairs, taking Scapegrace with him "MORON!"


	4. Chapter 4:The French Sanctuary

The French Sanctuary was located on the outskirts of the buzzing city of Paris in an abandoned town near a pretty but small coast line.

Skulduggery found a small door on the wall. He opened it and it revealed a small key pad. He typed in a five digit number and moments later, a woman wearing a dark pinstriped suit with a tight skirt that was at just above knee length, came up. She was a brunette with very straight hair and she reminded Valkyrie of China. Very pretty but maybe not with the power to make anyone fall in love with her at first sight.

"You must be the detective and his partners from the Irish sanctuary." Her voice was kind and gently like a warm summer's breeze, "Welcome, follow me our Elders will be ready to see you shortly." Everyone followed but Skulduggery didn't. He turned and walked outside. The woman was already walking down the corridor. But Valkyrie walked outside to find Skulduggery. He was sitting on the floor, his skull in his hands.

"Hey. What's wrong?"She sat down next to him, She had never seen him like this. Except for the one time she would rather forget. The time that they were trapped in the Necromancer's Temple held captive. Valkyrie then had found out the truth about Skulduggery. He lifted his head as if he was shocked to see her and immediately stood up

"Oh there's nothing wrong with me I'm fine just needed some air." And before Valkyrie could say anything he was walking back in to the sanctuary and Ghastly was waiting at the door.

"Hey where did you go." Skulduggery didn't answer. Then He saw Skulduggery looking at the woman, and Ghastly looked like he had just figured something out."Oh. Right. That's why. Come on we have some Elders to meet." He put his hand on Skulduggery's shoulder and then walked on Valkyrie pulled Ghastly back, she spoke in a whisper.

"Ghastly what's wrong with Skulduggery and don't lie. I know you know. Does he have a problem with the woman or something?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that. Skulduggery needs to tell you because it's his business not mine." They caught up with the group.

The French Sanctuary's foyer was a gleaming ring of white marble and dark wood. Just like the 1st sanctuary in Ireland. Lots of people walking around looking very important and very busy. There was a set of huge wood doors were to their right. They led to a bright rectangular room and at the far end of the room stood three big chairs. The woman, Valkyrie guessed was the Administrator pressed a button, "The Elders will be with you shortly. I will leave you now." She bowed slightly before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5:A New Member to the Group

The Elders were young looking. The Grand Mage was an average looking man with blonde hair and sharp features. His partners were twins, a man and a woman, both with long dark hair and rounded faces and startling light green eyes. They all spoke with a French accent. The Grand Mage was first to speak,

"Welcome visitors. This is the French sanctuary. I understand that you need our help with the mission that you are currently on. To remove a remnant from inside of your former colleague. Am I right?" Skulduggery bowed before speaking,

"Yes that is right. We have the tablet and now all we need is your assistance in finding our friend." A door opened behind them and a young boy around Valkyrie's age stumbled in. He was tall almost as tall as Skulduggery. He had dark auburn hair that was styled in a messy fashion. He wore a black and white checked shrit over a grey top. His trousers were riped and skinny denim. He spoke with a very Irish accent.

"Sorry Elder Mages that I am late are they here yet." He seemed out of breath. Valkyrie and Fletcher turned and once the boys eyes met Valkyrie's, he straightened up and then spoke in a relaxed voice "Hey. You're here .Cool," He winked at Valkyrie and she blushed. Fletcher instantly hated him and grabbed Valkyrie's hand and scowled at him. Valkyrie looked down at her hand in confusion, but didn't pull away. The boy frowned and walked to the Elders. The Grand Mage sighed, "Detective and friends, I would like you to meet the youngest detective that we have here, Max. He will be accompanying you on your mission."

Max held out his hand and shook Skulduggery's and Ghastly's hands. He bowed his body and kissed Valkyrie's hand. Max put his hand out to be shaken but Fletcher scowled, so Max tried a different approach and put his hand in the air for a high five but Fletcher folded his arms. When Max figured out that Fletcher didn't like him much, he walked back to the middle of the group and stood in front,

"I'm Max, I know where Tanith is located and I have a way of getting to her. She is in a lovely little village near Disney World!" As soon as Valkyrie heard the words Disney and world in a sentence together something childish just burst out of her

"OMG I LOVE DISNEY WORLD IT'S LIKE THE BEST PLACE EVER! MICKEY MOUSE IS THE CUTEST THING EVER AND ALL THE DISNEY PRINCESSES AND STUFF!AAAAAAA!" Valkyrie looked at Fletcher and he looked a little scared but Max had the biggest smile on his face ever but he said nothing. Valkyrie suddenly became very embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6:Threnody LillyJocularity Hipo

Once they had left the sanctuary, Max and Valkyrie hadn't stopped talking. Fletcher didn't know what they were talking about but every now and then, he would hear Valkyrie giggle and see Max whisper something in her ear.

Fletcher thought back to the times that he had gone out with Valkyrie. Like the time that he took her to the Joes Ice-cream shop in Italy and they had ice-cream together. And it was just them, no workers, no other customers; it was about 8:00pm. They served the ice cream themselves and paid for it and they just sat there. Valkyrie on his lap and they talked and danced the night away.

Ghastly and Skulduggery were talking about something and sometimes he would see Ghastly put his hand on Skulduggery's shoulder. Fletcher suddenly felt alone, and bored. Then things all happened in a chain of events.

Fletcher kicked a rock that hit Skulduggery on the head, and when he went to hide he bumped into Max, making him fall in Valkyrie and Fletcher turned around too fast and smacked Ghastly in the back of the head. Fletcher then tripped over the rock he kicked and fell into a young girl who was walking down the street with her friend.

Then everything went black.

He could hear the distant sound of sweet music; it was somehow drawing him in or waking him up. Then he heard a strangers voice, it was a welsh accent and definetly a girl,

"Oh good he's waking up just a couple more seconds should do it Threnody." Threnody, who was that? He had come too, but he could see double and the music had stopped. Then a new voice spoke,

"Hey Fletcher. You alright?" The girl who had spoken has light brown hair that was tied back in a tight pony tail with only her fringe loose. Her pony tail was straight but messy at the same time, though the top of her head and her fringe were perfectly tidy. She wore a pink jumpsuit and over that a three-quarter black jacket. Her eyes were a brilliant green. On her back, there was a dark red scabbard similiar to Tanith's, but the girls was shorter and thicker.

The girl next to her had dark blonde hair that was cut into a bob with a side fringe. She wore a brightly coloured tee-shirt that had a monster wearing glasses on front that said Monsters need hugs too! Underneath it. Her trousers were skinny and bright red. She also wore jacket that was luminous blue with dark pink paws as the pockets with claws and the same coloured spikes going straight up the back up to the hood. The hood also had the same coloured ears ontop. She had light blue eyes that were almost grey.

The girls stood up and helped Fletcher to his feet. They were strong for their age and almost threw Fletcher into the air. Once Fletcher has composed himself Skulduggery spoke,

"Fletcher, I would like you to meet Threnody Lilly and Jocularity Hipo. Threnody here just woke you up." A smile appeared on the brown haired girls face and she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Fletcher, even though I kind of already knew who you are. Oh, sorry that sounded creepy." Fletcher smiled

"That's alright; it's good to know that I actually get recognised around here. So you must be Jocularity, the pleasure is all yours, I guess because you are meeting me." Jocularity blushed, although her clothes were loud her personality wasn't. All she said was a very quiet

"Hi" When Fletcher turned back around, Threnody was glaring at Valkyrie

"I have a bone to pick with you missy!" Threnody stomped over to Valkyrie, Jocularity face-palmed,

"Oh no. Threnody calm down we talked about this."

"Don't worry I won't hurt her, yet." Valkyrie stepped in and put her hand on her hips,

"Look I don't even know who you are, or, what I have done but I don't like the way you are talking."All Threnody had to do was point at Fletcher, Fletcher looked confused then, a smug grin appeared on his face. Jocularity sat on a wall on the side of the street and poked Skulduggery and Ghastly on the back,

"You might want to sit down; this is going to take a while." They sat down next to her and relaxed as they watched the argument. Threnody jabbed Valkyrie in the chest with her finger.

"How could you do that to him? And for a self loathing, blood sucking emo vampire! I mean I know that he is vain and arrogant, but he didn't do one bad thing to you but you cheat on him anyway! You player!

"I like you, y'know and I didn't want to give you a lecture and I bet that you are trying to forget all of that but I would rather get it out now so that there won't be any stupid drama scenes where you do something bad and then I say all this to you and then all different stuff will happen. I have now gone off the subject and, I don't know where to, go with it any more. Any way to sum it up I think you made a big mistake dumping him and...Hey! Who are you?"

"My name's Max, and what is she talking about Valkyrie?" Fletcher stepped forward and explained

"I went out with Valkyrie a couple of months ago and for most of our relationship, she was dating a crack pot vampire that had an obsession over her. And her reason for it was that I didn't want her to get killed like any other boyfriend would. Then one night when she broke up with the vamp, he freaked out and tried to tear her apart. And I saved her. Pretty ironic I think."

Just as Valkyrie was about to argue back, Skulduggery stood up,

"Thats enough of that I think we do have to get going. Are you two going to join us, you might as well since your all getting along so perfectly well." The girls mouths hit the ground.

"Us, join you to save Tanith?" croaked Jocularity, "Have I died and gone to heaven? Of course!" Threnody jumped next to Skulduggery,

"Lead the way detective!"


	7. Chapter 7:Disney World

The hotel they stayed in was exquisite. It was similar to the Midnight Hotel except it didn't travel. Valkyrie saw loads of people in the lobby but from outside it sounded silent. Outside it looked like an average sized hotel but it was a different story inside. Threnody said it was like the tardis for the show Doctor Who.

Valkyrie's room was on the 49th floor and 3 rooms down from Threnody and Jocularity's room. Max and Fletcher's room was next to hers. Skulduggery's room was opposite hers and Ghastly's room next to his. Valkyrie stayed away from the top floor, but Threnody was tempted to visit. The top floor of this gigantic hotel was a floor for vampires.

From Valkyrie's room you could see a brilliant view of Disney world. It was beautiful in the night; the Disney Castle was all lit up and shone brighter than the moon. Valkyrie got change into her pyjamas and lay in bed and looked out over the view.

Suddenly, a pretty bird flew to her window and tapped on the glass, it had something in its mouth, a letter or something. Valkyrie opened the window and the bird flew in and sat on the window sill. Then it dropped the letter. Valkyrie picked it up and sat on her bed to read it. "_I've learnt everything about you, and you think you know everything about me. But I hid something from you and this is the best way to describe it. Now that you have finished reading, look back at your window sill." _

Valkyrie looked back at the window and the bird had gone, instead Max was standing there. The white and blue wings from the bird sticking out of his back but larger so they suited his body. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Valkyrie could see a small amount of blush on his cheeks. Valkyrie looked back at the letter right at the bottom it said, "_Surprise_ ."

"You're a shape shifter. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" She got up and walked over to him leaving the note on her bed.

"Well, I have never had a relationship before because of this, or my first kiss. The girls just thought it was weird. It's a rare gift you see, not many people have this ability. I think they thought it would be like they were dating an animal or something. But I'm perfectly human."

"I think it really cool. Can you fly with those wings?" Max laughed and picked Valkyrie up and went to the window. Valkyrie held Max tight around the neck and closed her eyes tight. Max whispered to her,

"Trust me." Then he jumped and Valkyrie screamed.

Fletcher, who was in the room fixing his hair, heard the scream and ran to his window. All he saw was someone holding Valkyrie and falling to the ground. He opened his window. Then just as he was about to teleport, the figure shot into the air and started flying towards Disney World with Valkyrie. Then, for the first time in a while, he added 2 and 2 together. Max had said he was going somewhere that must have been where. Fletcher's shoulders slumped and he shut his window and went to bed.

After a while max had slowed down a bit, but not much. He looked down and saw Valkyrie still had her eyes closed, "Open your eyes, or you'll miss the sights." Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked down, it was a long way away. She looked up and saw Max's face, soon she relaxed and started to enjoy it. When Max saw she had relaxed, he laughed and suddenly shot up. Valkyrie screamed then heard Max laughing .

"Oh you think this is funny huh?"

"Yes I do. Just relax I have done this hundreds of times."She smiled. She looked around and saw that she was flying as high as the clouds, she reached her hand out and it ran through a cloud. She laughed despite herself,

"Drop me and I will kill you."He smiled and dropped her. She screamed then suddenly, Max was underneath her and she landed on his back in between his wings. He swept down to a river. Max's strong chest was a centimetre away from the surface of the water. Valkyrie lay down on Max's back. After another couple of minutes, he had stopped.

He opened the door to the cage that was at the top of the Big Wheel in Disney World and put her inside and shut the door. A moment later, he came back with some candy floss. He stood at the door for a moment and shut his eyes, when he did, his wings melted into his back. Then he stepped into the cage and shut the door.

He handed Valkyrie the candy floss and she smiled. It was a warm afternoon, but when a cool breeze blew, you would know about it. Max put his arm around Valkyrie's neck and she cuddled into him. "This view beautiful. It's almost better than the views in Dublin."

"I think it's the Eifel Tower. It's really romantic if I do say so myself." Valkyrie looked at Max and Max looked at Valkyrie. Her dark eyes were the size of the moon. He caressed her face and she kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8:Meanwhile in Ireland

Clarabelle liked the beaches in Ireland. They were really pretty. The sun was just rising over the horizon. The sea was cold against her toes. Sometimes she would just sit there and think.

Scapegrace walked onto the beach and saw her. He gasped and started to panic, what was she doing here? Scapegrace slapped himself and shock out the panic. He checked he smelled reasonably good and fixed the remains of his hair before walking onto the beach.

He stood behind Clarabelle and forced out a voice,

"Hi Clarabelle." She turned around and smiled,

"Hello Scapegrace." She patted the sand next to her and he sat down. A small brezze blew and Clarabelle's electric blue hair blew back. "How have you been since I last saw you? You look worse."Scapegrace swallowed,

"I've been as good as a zombie can be, and thank you." She giggled,

"Don't you mean Zombie King?" He smiled.

"Anyway how have you been since...You know..." she didn't answer for a while and just stared out at the sea, like she was reflecting on something.

"I've been fine, but sometimes I cry. I come here every morning to think." Scapegrace put his hand on her shoulder,

"It wasn't your fault y'know it was the remnant controlling you. I know you wouldn't want to do anything to harm anyone." She smiled at him,

"Thank you Scapegrace. You're alright. I think Nye knows how to cure you, I could ask him if you like if he could cure you."

"Really? You would do that? I don't know if I would be able to get to him, though. I am a criminal."

"I will escort you in there. I'll make sure that no one lays a finger on you. Except maybe Nye so he can help you."

"Thank you Clarabelle." He moved his hand and it landed on Clarabelle's by mistake. He looked down and quickly moved it. Clarabelle looked at him and kissed his cheek. Clarabelle held his hand as they watched the sun rise.


	9. Chapter 9:Truce?

Valkyrie flew back to the hotel with Max. It was still late so she went to bed. Max turned into a cat and stayed with her for the night.

The next morning, Fletcher woke up early, got dressed and went to Valkyrie's room he knocked on the door, "Max, it's me, Fletcher. I know you're in there." Max didn't bother changing back. He opened the door, walked out and closed it again.

"What? Keep it down you will wake her." Fletcher stared at the talking cat on the floor in front of him. Max rolled his eyes and changed back.

"Oh, I forgot you could do that. So have fun last night?" They started walking back to the room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."Max opened the door and walked in.

"Oh I am talking about a little birdie taking Valkyrie to Disney world last night and making out with her on the top of the big wheel."

"Ah that. So? Why should you care? She's single right and you're not her brother or anything."

"No reason, it's just that I would have liked to have been told that's all." Fletcher walked into the bathroom and shut the door, Max sat on the bed.

"What did you want me to say? Hey Fletcher. I won't be back all night to night because I am going to fly your ex girlfriend to Disney World and stick my tongue down her throat. Then I'm going to fly her back and sleep in her room for the rest of the night disguised as a cat."

"Maybe not like that but you could have said you were taking Valkyrie out, or that you like her or something like that."

"And I am back to my starter question. WHY DO YOU CARE?" Fletcher stayed silent .

"Oh I see. You still have feelings for her, don't you? Even though she cheated on you?" Fletcher swung open the bathroom door and glared at Max. He stormed up to him and whispered in his face.

"Why don't you just tell the whole of France? Shut. Up."

"Ooooh we got a badass over her." Fletcher's face went red.

"THAT'S IT!" Fletcher grabbed him and teleported to a field. "You think you're so tuff. Well, COME AT ME BRO!"

Max laughed and Fletcher ran in and punched him in the face. Max grabbed him and threw him away, Fletcher sprawled on the floor. Max walked over to him and went to do a body slam, but Fletcher teleported behind him and kicked him in his back. Max face planted the floor,

"Oh so we are allowed to use our powers then ok." Max went on all fours. Then orange and black fur started growing on him. His face produced a snout and his hands turned into clawed paws. A tail grew out of his back. Then a fully grown tiger was in Max's place. It roared. Fletcher stepped back,

"That's not fair." The tiger growled,

"You're the one who started a fight with a shape shifter. "Don't look so worried I wouldn't kill you if some on paid me to, I'm just going to play with you. I might accidently cut you or something. But I think I have won this fight."

"No-one has won until one of us is unable to fight." The tiger's eye glistened.

"Ok" It pounced at Fletcher and pinned him on the floor; it picked him up with his mouth, like he was nothing more than a wild bird and threw him into the air. Fletcher twisted and looked at his side, he had drawn a bit of blood and there were holes in his shirt.

Before Fletcher could think he hit the ground hard. He spat blood and turned over the once fully grown tiger was now only a cub.

"Just to make it a fair fight." Fletcher stared.

"You can't expect me to hurt something that cute!"

"Ok then." He transformed back into a human.

"That's better" Fletcher struggled to get up, but he did. Max started to look worried.

"Hey Fletcher, you are alright. Aren't you. I did throw you quite high."

"I'm fine. I have had worse done to me."

"Well ok if you say so." Fletcher ran at him and punched him in the stomach, then changed to the face and then the chin. The punches were slow and quite weak. The Fletcher collapsed and Max caught him. "Oh hell. Fletcher?"

"I'm alright I told you."

"Look ill say that you beat me ok?"

"But I'm the one who is battered. How will they believe that?"

"Kick me really hard. Somewhere it really hurts." Fletcher looked at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I need to cry." Fletcher looked really confused but did it anyway. Max folded over, "Thank you." Then before the tears left his face he transformed into a Phoenix. He went to him and his tears dropped on the cuts on his side. They instantly faded. "Phoenix tears have healing powers." Fletcher got up.

"Truce?" he stuck out his hand. Max grabbed it.

"Truce."


	10. Chapter 10:Surprise!

_Tanith awoke in the morning to the smell of cooked bacon. She smiled. She put got dressed and walked down stairs. Billy-Ray was in the kitchen cooking. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Hey baby, whatcha' cooking?"_

"_I'm cookin' up one of those special English breakfasts you love, sugar cube. Go sit down, it's almost ready."She kissed him then walked into the dining room it was laid out very nicely. The room was lit with scented candles and there were rose petals on the table. In the middle there was a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a bow on top._

_Billy-Ray walked up behind her with the food in his hands. He whispered in her ear. "Go sit down, I have a surprise." She sat at one end of the table and Billy put the food down in front of her._

"_What's all this?" He sat opposite her and held her hand._

"_Well, later on I have a lill' job that needs tendn' to and I won't be back for a while." She frowned,_

"_Oh but I will be back before midnight, I promise. Now eat up. Turn that frown upside down."He put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head. She smiled and started to eat._

_Once she had finished she glanced at the box._

"_What's in the box? Can I open it yet? I can't stand surprises." _

"_Go ahead." Tanith picked up the box and undid the bow. The wrapping paper fell of instantly. _

_It was a cardboard box with a note that said "Open me". She opened it to reveal a small, black, velvet box. She gasped. "Open it then."Inside was a gold ring with diamonds, rubies and emeralds on top in the shape of a heart. "Tanith Low, I have loved you since the first time that I met you 5 years ago and we were both trying to kill each other. Would you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful wife." Tanith was speech less she put the ring on her finger then squealed._

"_Yes Billy! YES!" She jumped up and grabbed Billy-Ray and kissed him._


	11. Chapter 11: Don't worry, Be happy

Skulduggery Pleasant walked up to the sanctuary with a single pink rose with a card attached to it. He activated his facade before entering the building. He typed the numbers into the security box and put the rose on the floor and walked outside.

The Administrator walked out of the secret door and looked around. She saw nothing then looked down and saw the rose. She bent down and picked it up and smelled it. She smiled and read the note. She bit her bottom lip. She snapped the stalk of the rose and got rid of the thorns before slipping it into her hair and clipping it down with her hair slide. She put the note in her pocket and walked back inside.

Skulduggery smiled then turned to see Threnody, Jocularity and Valkyrie standing behind him. Valkyrie was the first to speak. "What are you doing here Skulduggery? I didn't think that you would come back until the investigation was over." Threnody giggled.

"What are you doing here Valkyrie? Were you following me?" Jocularity smiled, "Well you did keep Valkyrie by your side because you liked it that you had someone to follow you round like a little puppy? Didn't you." Skulduggery glared at them.

"What do you want? I have done nothing. I just happened to be walking by here-"

"With a pink rose and a note in your hand." Interrupted Valkyrie.

"I don't get what you are implying?" Threnody smiled and made her hands in a heart shape then started swaying. A love song started playing . "What's the music for?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant whether you will admit it to us or not you are in love."

"I most certainly am not" Jocularity nodded her head and wagged a finger at him,

"Denial, the first sign of a crush." Skulduggery put his hands on his hips.

"Whever I have feelings for the Administrator or not is none of your business." Valkyrie gasped.

"So it's the pretty French Administrator. How cute!"

Ghastly Bespoke stared the girls at his door step. They all had gags and were tied up. Ghastly couldn't contain his laughter. Valkyrie mumbled something but he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He pulled the gag from her mouth. She scoweled,

"I said it's not funny!"

"But it is he untied the girls and took the gags from their mouths. They all sat in his apartment. "So how did this happen. Wait, wait let me guess. You followed Skulduggery to the sanctuary and caught him sending love notes to the Administrator then teased him until he did this to you."

"It's like you were there." Threnody said sacarstically.

Ghastly looked at them, "Was it worth it?" he whispered.

"HELL YES!" Threnody shouted. "Even if he did break my favourite bobble." Her hair fell out and she frowned, it came to about shoulder length it was slightly wavy. Jocularity smiled.

"Well I hope you girls have learnt your lesson now go get ready we are leaving soon. They all left the room giggling. Valkyrie saw Skulduggery's apartment door open slightly. She couldn't resist temptation and went up to the door he was wearing a suit (as always.) and a hat (still, what's new.) Valkyrie leaned up against the door frame making the door slowly open .

"Oh look at you all dressed up for your date." She smiled.

"I think it's completely unfair that you are treating me like this. I didn't speak a word when you and Fletcher started dating even when you went out with that vampire. I didn't say anything." Valkyrie scowled. Skulduggery tapped the symbols on his facade and turned to Valkyrie. His eyebrow was raised and he was smiling at her. She was just staring,

"Y'know, for the first time in ages I have to say, that facade is rather handsome. It suits you." Skulduggery looked at her then looked in the mirror, expecting to see a weird facade. Instead, he looked at his face and his jaw dropped, he lifted his hand and touched his face then took off his glove and saw a hand. Not a skelingtons, an actual mans hand. He started to look worried and cofused at the same time.

"What? Its not that bad. It's actually the best one yet." He swallowed.

"Get Ghastly. Now." He said his voice croacking. Valkyrie went to Ghastly's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Valkyrie what do you want now?"

"There's something wrong with Skulduggery." They walked out into the corridor, "He put on his facade and I said that it was handsome, he looked in the mirror and now he's acting all weird." They came to Skulduggery's apartment, "See".

"Hey Skull, what's u-"Skulduggery turned and Ghastly screamed, "Holy Crap! How the- what the. Skulduggery is that you?" Valkyrie looked back and forth at Skulduggery.

"What is wrong with you two? There is nothing wrong with him." The facade had very dark brown hair that was almost black that was just reaching his eyebrows. His eyes were dark blue and glistened in the lamp light. He had slight stubble. His teeth were a gleaming white. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Valkyrie whined. Threnody and Jocularity walked up behind her and looked at Skulduggery.

"Wow Skulduggery you look great!"Threnody said.

"Yeah. That's a good look on you. But why do you look so...constipated?" Threnody and Jocularity high fived and Skulduggery was looking in the mirror like he hadn't seen himself in over 2 hundered years. Then something clicked and Valkyrie smiled.

"Is this what you used to look like? Before you died?" Skulduggery turned and now looked like his sanity had returned. He tilted his head.

"You know. Sometimes you're a bit slow." Valkyrie's smile suddenly turned to a frown.

"Oh no. That means I've been complementing you. I can just hear your ego growing."

"Yes my ego may have grown but really all I want to concentrate on is figuring out how to keep this facade."

"I know who can help you" said Max suddenly making Threnody jump. "There's a mage in Ireland who specialises in symbols isn't there. Her names China Sorrows or something." Valkyrie looked at him and smiled.

"We know China. She a close friend and is the one who gave Skulduggery and Ghastly their facades." Max frowned,

"Oh. Well, I think there's a mage that works on symbols and could help you in Paris. When have you got to meet Sarah?"

"Who's Sarah?" Valkyrie asked.

"She Skulduggery's crush the Administrator." Valkyrie nodded.

"8 o'clock." Skulduggery said.

"Then we have plenty of time. Come on ill take you there. Threnody, Jocularity and Ghastly made their way back to their rooms and Valkyrie and Max waited down stairs for Skulduggery.

They were cuddling and soon started making out. Fletcher was watching them from across the room but they hadn't noticed him. He looked away when they started kissing and swallowed. He teleported back to his room and stared out the window trying to hold back the tears. But it didn't work. One tear was all it took. Fletcher beared his head into his pillow and cryed.

Threnody, who happened to be passing heard and knocked on Fletcher door.

"Hey is that you Fletcher. Are you alright?" she heard a muffled,

"Go away." But Threnody didn't listen and opened the door. She sat on the bed next to him and put her hand on his back. Then she started to whistle the start of a song, and music started playing,

"_Heres a little song I wrote,_

_You might want to sing it note for note,_

_Don't worry, Be happy._

_Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style,_

_Ain't got no girl to make you smile, _

_Don't worry, be happy."_

Fletcher had stopped crying; now he was smiling. "Still have it bad for Val, hey?" He just nodded. "Don't worry. It will all work out. You'll meet someone nice and Valkyrie will be sorry. Just think, at least it's not a vampire stalker emo right. At least it's some who is nice. Well nicer than Calean anyways." Fletcher sat up,

"Anyone is nicer than Calean." Threnody laughed. Fletcher smiled but it soon turned into a frown.

"You look like you need a hug." She held out her arms and Fletcher hugged her then started crying his eyes again. "It's ok. And don't worry about my jacket its waterproof."

* * *

**And incase anyone gets any ideas, Threnody is 13 ok. She's, well, i'm not getting with saying so no-one gets dissapointed. ;) R&R please.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Dark Side

_The room that wasn't there was located in a place that only a few people knew. And these few people were the most evil minds in Wales, and of course Scapegrace. Dusk walked into the room silently but the girl had heard him,_

"_Dusk, so great of you to join us. Please take a seat." Dusk bowed slightly then sat down next to Billy-Ray Sanguine (Who had told Tanith that he was going there) and Scapegrace who was, strangely enough, human again. She stayed facing the wall but spoke to them anyway._

"_I have a mission for you all. I need you to collect someone, an old friend of mine."_

"_So, like, a kidnapping or something?"Scapegrace asked._

"_No I need you to go down the kennel and collect my dog. Of course a kidnapping you freaking idiot! Dusk." He raised his head. He had been wearing a hood for the past couple of days and had refused to take it down._

"_Yes."_

"_I have assigned you for the retrieval of this girl."She put a photo on the table of three girls in a park. Dusk picked it up and looked at it. One of the girl's faces had piece of paper over it so Dusk couldn't tell who it was. They looked very happy._

"_The one in the red top with the slogan and the brown hair bring her to me. She is located in France at the moment, with that hobo of a detective and his buddies. I believe that you have some history with her." Dusk couldn't see her face but he knew that she was smiling and holding back the laughter. Dusk snarled._

"_Right temper, temper vampire. You know what I need you to do." He nodded,_

"_Yes. I will get her and bring her here."He smirked and stood up and walked to the door leaving the photo on the desk. Just as he reached the door, the girl held up her hand,_

"_Oh and Dusk, I want her ALIVE you get me A.L.I.V.E and un harmed."Dusk sighed,_

"_Yes boss." And he walked away. She turned her chair around to face Billy-Ray and Scapegrace, her fingers steepled she smiled that evil smile of hers._

"_It has been a long time since I have seen Threnody."_


	13. Chapter 13:And they called it Skully Luv

Skulduggery walked down the pier by the beach. The sun was just setting over the horizon. He had been to see a man to make his facade stay the same. Now he could wear it for a maximum of 24 hours. But for however long he had it on he had to wait the same amount of time before he could wear it again.

He stared out over the calm sea, his arms resting on the barrier. Then he heard someone walking up behind him. It was Sarah, her long brunet hair reaching her waist she wore the pink rose in her hair. She wore a white summer dress. She joined him at the pier. "Hello Skulduggery." He looked at her and smiled,

"Hello Sarah, fancy seeing you here on such a beautiful night." She laughed,

"I got a very really romantic love letter from someone and this beautiful rose. It told me to meet him here at this precise moment." He held her hand. It had been ages since he had seen a sight so beautiful. It had also been a while since he had seen Sarah. He can remember that she had worked for the Sanctuary back in Ireland for a while as training to become an Administrator here in France. He had met her several times and had taught her some magic.

"Well I have a lovely picnic prepared for us down on the beach."

By the time they had lain down, the sun had set and the moon was up and bright. They looked up at the bright sky and counted the stars. Sarah cuddled into Skulduggery. She had gotten chilly so she was now wearing his jacket. She played with his tie while he twiddled her hair. Then Skulduggery's phone beeped. Time's up. He had planed how long he was going to wear his facade for so that if he needed it, it would be ready to use. Sarah turned to her side so she was facing him,

"What's the beeping mean?" He turned to her,

"It just means I need to take my facade off." She undid the first couple of buttons on his top to revel the symbol. Her hand hovered over it, then she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Then she put her hand down and his facade disappeared revealing his natural, skeleton self, she stared into his eyes sockets and stroked her hand along his jaw. They lay back down and cuddled under the stars.


	14. Chapter 14:We Shouldn't Have Kissed

The next morning Ghastly, Valkyrie and Fletcher made their way down a very pretty street toward a little house right at the end of the street. It had a cherry tree in the front garden and a porch that the sun shone on all day. Valkyrie was very surprised, "That's Billy-Ray and Tanith's house?" Ghastly nodded. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

They reached the house and rang the door bell. Then they heard footsteps coming, and Tanith was coming to the door. She was wearing slacks and her hair was curlier and brighter than normal. She opened the door,

"Yes?" She looked up and she looked very shocked. "Val? Fletcher? Ghastly? What...What are you doing here? I haven't...seen you guys in...Like...two years."

"Is your boyfriend home Billy-Ray?" Valkyrie asked.

"Um...No he isn't, please come in." She held the door open and stepped to one side. "Skulduggery isn't with you? I thought he would have come to beat up my fiancé if he tried anything." Everyone looked at her,

"Fiancé?"They said in chorus.

"Yes look" she sat next to Valkyrie and showed her the ring. Valkyrie had to admit, it was gorgeous. Ghastly sat there and Valkyrie could see that his heart had just been crushed into one million pieces. But he smiled an empty smile. Tanith looked at Ghastly. She put her hands on her lap. "Um... why don't you two have a quick look around or go to the park or- You know what, leave I need to talk to Ghastly in private."They nodded and left the room.

Fletcher and Valkyrie stood in the hallway, an awkward silence drifted by. Then Fletcher broke it,

"Um...shall we go to the park?"

"Ok." Fletcher grabbed her hand and teleported to the park. It was a nice park. There was a huge field with a big park in the middle. Valkyrie went and sat on the spider web next to Fletcher.

"So, going well with Max, seems that way."He smiled like he wasn't bothered with the fact that she was going out with his friend.

"Yes it going great. Max is really nice; it looks like you two get along great." He put his hands behind his head and looked at the sky.

"Yeah, he's alright I guess. I mean I don't hate him but...y'know I guess he is a mate." Valkyrie smiled. "Does he do must shape shifting for you? I can remember once, it was quite late at night and Skulduggery had been getting on his nerves. So he shape shifted into him and started acting like him. He was prancing round the room saying stuff like "Look! I so smart I can make fire! Oh noes! I set da house on fire oh wells I will blame it on Valkyrie! Tralalalala! Once I finally caught a breath I told him that he should get a job in acting. Then Skulduggery came in before he could change back. Well, you could imagine how that went down." Valkyrie laughed a little, then it built and soon they were both laughing their heads off on the spider web.

Valkyrie rolled on top of Fletcher and they stared into each other's eyes. Fletcher couldn't hold himself back and he kissed her. Valkyrie leaned back a bit to try and break the kiss, but, she ended up kissing him back. Fletcher didn't want this moment to end. Valkyrie stopped and ripped herself away from him and stood up,

"You shouldn't have done that Fletcher. That really shouldn't have just happened."

"What I'm not that bad now am I?"

"No, I'm with Max now scatter brain! You shouldn't have kissed me!"

"So what? It didn't matter to you when you kissed Caelan behind my back!

"But remember how much It hurt you! I don't want to do that to anyone else. You shouldn't have kissed me!"

"Why do you keep saying "you shouldn't have kissed me!"? You kissed me back Valkyrie and you know you could have stopped me but you didn't."

"Fletcher, if you are trying to imply that I still have feelings for you, then I'm sorry but I don't." A single tear ran down the side of her face.

"Valkyrie, if it wasn't obvious enough. I still have feelings for yo-"

"I KNOW THAT! AND ITS DESTROYING ME FLETCHER! Every time I see you my heart crys, and when I see Max it does back flips. The reason that I kiss him so often after seeing you is to make sure that I feel the way I think I do. Fletcher you are making me have second thoughts about every thing I do and you are always in my mind. But I do like Max and I want to be with him!"

" Well maybe I should just leave and never come back so you and Max can be happy together?"

"Fletcher, thats not what I sai-"

"Well what do you want me to do Valyrie, because I cant stop loving you and you know full well that you cant either."

"We need you. The team needs you I dont know what I want you to do but I dont want you to leave."

"Oh so that you can get transportation to where ever you want to go and have quick get aways from places? I don't think that the team wil mind if I go. I don't even think that they will notice, because all I am to all of you is a car! You can love a car but it isn't real love. Maybe that is why our relationship failed. Because you thought of me as a caar and Caelan as your hot vampire boyfriend! So yes I am going to go. Delete me from you contacts because I wont pick up the phone if you call. Good Bye Valkyrie for the last time." Then he vanished.

Anger filled Valkyrie. She was about to scream when Ghastly came around the coner, he looked the way she felt."You two come on we are leaving. Wait were is Fletcher?"Valkyrie ran up to him,

"Don't worry we don't need him. Where's Tanith did you get her back?" Ghastly turned to her,

"No and she's not coming back."


	15. Chapter 15: ?

**I am going to be honest with you, im running out of ideas for chapter names. I have resorted to song lyrics!D: So im just not going to name them anymore :P im too lazy ^^**

* * *

The next morning Ghastly, Valkyrie and Fletcher made their way down a very pretty street toward a little house right at the end of the street. It had a cherry tree in the front garden and a porch that the sun shone on all day. Valkyrie was very surprised, "That's Billy-Ray and Tanith's house?" Ghastly nodded. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

They reached the house and rang the door bell. Then they heard footsteps coming, and Tanith was coming to the door. She was wearing slacks and her hair was curlier and brighter than normal. She opened the door,

"Yes?" She looked up and she looked very shocked. "Val? Fletcher? Ghastly? What...What are you doing here? I haven't...seen you guys in...Like...two years."

"Is your boyfriend home Billy-Ray?" Valkyrie asked.

"Um...No he isn't, please come in." She held the door open and stepped to one side. "Skulduggery isn't with you? I thought he would have come to beat up my fiancé if he tried anything." Everyone looked at her,

"Fiancé?"They said in chorus.

"Yes look" she sat next to Valkyrie and showed her the ring. Valkyrie had to admit, it was gorgeous. Ghastly sat there and Valkyrie could see that his heart had just been crushed into one million pieces. But he smiled an empty smile. Tanith looked at Ghastly. She put her hands on her lap. "Um... why don't you two have a quick look around or go to the park or- You know what, leave I need to talk to Ghastly in private."They nodded and left the room. "So, why have you turned up on my doorstep Ghastly? What's up?"

"Well. We need you back." He took a deep breath. No more shyness he's just going to come out and say it. "Scratch that. I need you back. The reason I'm here is to rid you of that remnant inside of you. I have worked two years nonstop trying to get a cure for you and I have found it." He held up a small clear plastic bag. At the bottom was a clear tablet that looked like water that was somehow holding its shape outside of a container.

"Um... Ghastly there's something I need to tell yo-"

"I can't stand it without you Tanith. I need you to take this tablet."

"Ghastly it won't wo-"

"No matter what you say you are taking this tablet!"

"Ghast-"Before she could finish, had had put the tablet in his mouth and was kissing her. She pulled away before the tablet could go in her mouth. He didn't hear the front door shut and pulled Tanith back in. Tanith pulled away and this time the tablet had gone in and she swallowed and slapped Ghastly. Billy-Ray stood in the door way,

"Hello scar face, may I ask why y'all are harrassin' my darlin'?"

"Darling? She's only in love with you because that remnant is inside her. Not anymore. The effects of the tablet should kick in soon and then she can see who she loves." Billy-Ray walked up to Tanith.

"What's he yammerin' on about. You ain't got one of those nasty ghostys inside you again have you?" Ghastly was confused,

"Again, what do you mean again?" Tanith looked at him with caring eyes.

"Ghastly, if you had let me finish. You would have known that I got rid of the remnant ages ago. At first I was angry that Billy had taken me away, but after spending a while with him. I started to love him. I never came back to the gang because, number 1 it would be really awkward if we met Billy and we needed to fight him and 2nd I knew that it would have hurt you. And I didn't want to hurt you Ghastly. You're a nice guy and you deserve better than me you will find someone don't worry." Ghastly stood there and his shoulders slumped,

"Oh. Ok then. Whatever stay with him then I'm going to leave now and leave you to your happy life with this psychopath. And congratulations." He walked out. Tanith went to walk after him but Billy-Ray put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sugar cube leave him." She stopped and Billy-Ray pulled her into a hug.

Ghastly walked down the street towards the park without looking in he said,

"Come on you two we are leaving." He looked into the park, "Where's Fletcher?" Valkyrie walked up to him,

"Don't worry about him we don't need him. Where's Tanith did you get her back?" Ghastly turned to her,

"No and she's not coming back."


	16. Chapter 16:Kidnapping

**I just noticed while writing this that I was really ment to base this story around Jocularity, but it is kinda based around Threnody because, Jocularity doesn't do much or say anything :P So I am going to have to put her in more XD. Anyways, if anyone didn't know and has gotten really confused, Threnody has the power to control music and make it do whatever she pleases. Jocularity has the power to control and summon animals (though she hasn't really used that power much but in one chapter that is coming up she is going to use it to fight...! ALMOST TOLD YOU GUYS SOMETHING THAT WOULD COMPLETLY DESTROY THE SUPRISE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Muhahahaha clifhanggers :3**

* * *

Fletcher teleported into Threnody's room, to find her playing air guitar on the bed singing Panic! At the Disco, The Blallad of Mona Lisa. It was weird because music was actually coming from the guitar. She saw Fletcher and screamed,

"FLETCHER! YOU BEATLE-BRAINED BUM- BAILEY! Knock next time! I could have been changing or anything! Wait... What's wrong?" She climbed off the bed. He sighed,

"Well, I'm leaving." Jocularity walked in with a squirrel on her shoulder, they spoke in chorus,

"What! You can't leave!" He put his hand on her shoulder,

"I have to. For reasons that I don't want to explain. I'm sorry Threnody." They both ran up and hugged him,

"It's something to do with Valkyrie, isn't it." said Jocularity frowning.

"Well." He teloported away and came back moments later with his suitcase, and started heading for the door. Threndoy put on the saddest face she could and played a sad violin song in the backround,

"But Fletcher, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here." Fletcher rolled his eyes and walked passed her. Threnody's shoulders slumped, "Thats weird, it has never failed me before." She said to Jocularity and Jocularity shrugged her shoulders. They followed him outside. Jocularity ran up next to him,

"You cant just leave like this! It's not fair. Can't you atleast spend the rest of the night here. Or take a walk around the park or something!" Threnody walked up to his other side,

"Please Fletcher. Please." He huffed then stopped,

"You two aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" The two girls looked at eachother and looked back at Fletcher shaking their heads, "Fine, one lap around the park, thats it." The girls high-fived and walked with Fletcher across the street to the park. The birds sung a pretty "hello" as Jocularity walked past and she said hello back. Threnody started singing Jouney, Don't Stop Believing and soon got Fletcher to sing along.

_Its a beautiful day, I hate it. _Thought Dusk as he stalked through the park, keeping to the shadows. His search for Threnody hadn't been going to plan, but he had his hopes on finding her in the hotel opposite this park. He heard happy singing coming from around the corner and saw the boy with the ridiculous hair walking along, singing to himself. Dusk jumped into the bush closest and watched him approch. Then he saw her. Her brown hair and her green eyes. Wearing that pink jumpsuit and the sword strapped to her back. Singing with Fletcher. Now was his chance.

They were just about to start the chours when Dusk jumped out in front of them, his hood on his jacket was up so you couldn't see his eyes. Only the bottom of a scar and an evil smile.

"Dusk, so we meet again." said Threnody through a smile. He smiled back a toothy smile. His kanine tooth longer than average, and sharper.

"Always a pleasure Threnody." Fletcher stepped forward,

"What do you want vamp?" Dusk groweled,

"I have a name and what I need dosen't consern you blondie."

"Well what do you need?" Dusk smiled again and pointed a pale finger in between the eyes of Threnody. She froze, and started looking left and right. Jocularity jumped in front of her,

"You are going to have to get through me first!" Dusk laughed.

"You, a little girl. Please. You and what army?" Jocularity scowled. Closed her eyes and brought her arms up across her chest in the shape of an X. Her hands flat on either shoulder. Her face started twitching as she whispered something. A stong wind blew and Dusk put his hands in front of his face struggling to stay on two feet. The wind stopped and Jocularity was on the back of a panda bear."Pandas, seriously. No problem." Jocularity's head jurked up Threnody leaned to the side so she could see Dusk and her finger went in circles pointed at him,

"Oh you've done it now." Jocularitys face showed an anger Fletcher had never seen before.

"Don't, diss, Pandas!" Dusk frowned.

"This, is,SPARTA!" The panda she was riding rawred and charged at Dusk, all he could say was, "meep." before he was flung off him feet and faceplanted a giant oak tree. He flopped to the floor and stood up he snarled and pranced at the panda. Dusk was about to bit when the panda disappeared and he bit thin air. Jocularity was sitting down asleep by a tree. Dusk looked back at Threnody, she scratched the back of her head laughing worringly,

"Um, she gets really tiered after summoning animals." Fletcher teloported behind Dusk and just as he was about to speak he was teloported away. Fletcher teloported was a scream. A girly one at that, and Fletcher stepped to one side just as Dusk, once again, faceplanted. But this time it was the floor. He sat up and screamed showing his teeth. Fletcher went to hit him but Threnody stepped in frount of him,

"Go and sit next to Jocularity." He shook his head,

"No way am I letting a twelve year old go up against a 1200 year old." She turned,

"Hey im almost 13!"

"And im not that old!" Fletcher put up his hand,

"I don't care just let me-"

"Fletcher, just let me deal with it." She looked him square in the eyes and he back away.

Threnody stood opposite Dusk. He made the first move. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and was about to dash when Threnody threw both hands in the air fast and kept them high. Dusk screamed and dropped to his knees putting his hands to his ears. Threnody kept her hand high above her head. He cuddled up into a ball.

"Please, make it stop. I cant bear any more!" She shrugged.

"O.K." She lowered her hands. Dusk gasphed.

"Thank you." He got up and went to grab her again. This time, she reached back to her scabbard and pulled out a shining dimaond sword. It had pixle-ised edges. It looked exacally like the ones you can get on the video game, "Minecraft." Dusk stopped,

"ADVANCE TOWARDS ME BRETHEREN!"He did so and she sliced her sword. It hit his shoulder blade and he hit the floor and she ran to the end of the path and turned because he heard Fletcher and Jocularity laughing. Dusks hood had fallen down. His hair was short and very badly cut. Worst of all. Dyed pink. Threnody smiled,

"So, you guys like the hair cut I gave him?" Fletcher stopped laughing long enough to speak,

"This...is why he wants to kill you? Oh my god." Dusk saw his chance. They were so busy laughing that they wouldn't see him come up and snatch her. She turned and put her hand up

"Oh no. Your not taking me away. Come guys, lets leave this joint. Maybe next time Dusk." She waved at him and he turned and walked for a while. Then turned again and watched them walk into the hotel opposite. _Just as I suspected. _

"See you soon Threnody." he said to himself and he jumped away.

* * *

Fletcher had agreed to stay but he couldn't let Valkyrie see him. Max had said that he wouldn't say anything as long as he left them alone. Fletcher decided he had to stay because Threnody and Jocularity needed protecting from Dusk. He had decided not to tell anyone because Threnody didn't want any fuss.

It was getting late Fletcher couldn't sleep. Max was at the window looking at the moon. Fletcher sat up in bed, "What are you still doing up?" He joined him at the window.

"Valkyrie told me what happened yesterday. Don't worry Im not the type to hate you because of one thing like that." Fletcher frowned,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. She did tell me off afterwards, don't worry. Thats why she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"You miss her alot don't you. She's is a lovely girl. Sorry it didn't work out for you guys." Fletcher smiled,

"Well, when one door opens another one opens." His shoulders slumped. "She must really like you, y'know not to go off with someone else. You must give her something that I couldn't." Max patted his head and wipped the gel from his hands on him.

"I'm g Soing to hit the hay now." Fletcher yawned,

"Yer me to I just have to check on Threno-" There was a scream from the next room. Max grabbed Fletcher as he teloported into Thrneody and Jocularity's room. Jocularity was standing by the mirror shaking hold a piece of paper in her hands. Fletcher ran up to her,

"Jocularity! Where's Threnody?" She turned, there was a hudge cut on her neck. She gave Fletcher the note.

_Don't even try blondie, you cant acomplish anything, you can't even keep your girlfriend off a banished vampire. You or your little friends cant stop us shes mine now._ Then at the bottom written in blood, _Dusk. P.S. I was ordered not to hurt Threnody._

Fletcher looked at Jocularity she was crying and still shaking. "Do you know where he would have taken her? Do you know who is ordering Dusk? Who would want Threnody?" She stared at him,

"Uhh I DONT KNOW! The only person I know... but shes... d-d-d" She started crying again. Fletcher punched the wall and Valkyrei walked in he instantly teoported away.

"Who... Was that Fletcher?" Max shook his head. The note was on the floor, he handed it to her. "Oh...my...god." She looked at Jocularity, right before Jocularity fainted. She'd been losing to much blood. Valkyrie ran up to her and looked at her neck and place her hand on it firmly. She darted her eyes at Max, "Get Skulduggery in here NOW." He nodded and walked away.

* * *

**Im sorry, Im terrible at fight scenes :P Anyway. I thought I might give writing this one a rest and write a musical! So each charactor will have a chapter and so will each ship and I will chose a song and go from there. I already have some in mind :3 So look forward to that! **

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gaby :P**


	17. Chapter 17:Memory Lane Isn't That Bright

The next morning, Skulduggery paced back and forth. He activated his facade and scowled at Fletcher and Jocularity, "What I want to know is why I wasn't informed earlier? Now, a crazy vampire has a 12 year old girl with him!" Valkyrie walked up to him,

"Give them a break will you. They have been through enough without you having a go at them." Skulduggery sighed,

"Fine. Jocularity, now that you have calmed down and your head isn't about to fall off, you have to tell us everything." Jocularity touched her neck and shivered, then swallowed,

"It happened about 5 months ago. We were on a boat out at sea, me, Threnody and," she paused, "WSGN. It's a nickname we had for her back then; it stands for "Weirdly Short Ginger Ninja." It's a long story. She didn't want anything to do with magic at the time so she kept her given name, Elizabeth."

"Anyway, back to the story, as I said we were on a boat far out at sea. The weather was fine at first, but then a storm came. The captain was unconscious because something had hit him on the head so the boat was out of control. We tried to steer it but it was too hard. Then the boat split. Threnody was the only one with big enough pieces of wood and was a strong swimmer. I and Lizzy were starting to drown. She could only save one of us; she grabbed me and pulled me up from under the waves and she went to grab Lizzy, but the tied pushed us away. She tried and tried to get Lizzy back but she simply couldn't."

"Why does this help?" Skulduggery said, "I'm sorry your friend died and every-"

"Well that's just it." Jocularity interuped, "Threnody couldn't see it, but I thought I saw something swim towards her and take her to a boat. She may be alive. Also she may hate Threnody for leaving her, that's the only thing I can think of. She doesn't posses anything of any value to anyone exept herself. And before you ask, I don't know where she would be. She could be anywhere. England, Wales, America, Italy. I don't know."

Skulduggery shook his head and sat down. Then there was a knock on the door. Valkyrie opened it to find Tanith standing in the hallway.

"Hi everyone." She looked at Valkyrie, "Can I come in? Or are you just going to leave me rot in the doorway." Tanith smiled at her. Valkyrie hugged her then stepped aside. She walked in and saw Jocularity siting there. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Tanith L-"

"I know who you are. Your the one who betrayed Ghastly for a phycopath, nice to meet you." Jocularity stood up and walked out. She walked into her room. On her bed was a framed photo. A photo that was taken ages ago. It was of her, Threnody and Lizzy in a field by Jocularity's old house in Wales. She looked at it and smiled she held it close and a small tear escaped from her eyes. Ghastly walked in and sat down next to her,

"What's that you'r holding?" Jocularity gave it to him,

"It's the only photo I have of all of us together. It's one of my most precious items. Along side with my drawings and my laptop." He smiled and gave it back. She blinked and one more tear escaped. She put the photo down next to her bed. Ghastly sighed,

"I sort of know how you feel." Jocularity rubbed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. Ghastly hugged her, and she couldn't keep it in any longer. She cried.

* * *

**Now I'm starting to run out of ideas for what could happen in this story. I know I said back in the secound chapter or something that the holiday would go on for 3 weeks but, I over estimated, they have probably only been there for a week or so :P I just want to wrap up this story so I can start the 2nd one OK bye bye then!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gaby :P**


	18. Chapter 18:Talking with Tanith

Skulduggery shook his head and sat down. Then there was a knock on the door. Valkyrie opened it to find Tanith standing in the hallway.

"Hi everyone," She looked at Valkyrie, "Can I come in? Or are you just going to leave me rot in the doorway." Tanith smiled at her. Valkyrie hugged her then stepped aside. She walked in and saw Jocularity sitting there. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Tanith L-"

"I know who you are. You're the one who betrayed Ghastly for a psychopath, nice to meet you." Jocularity stood up and walked out. Tanith watched her leave,

"Well, she seems nice." Tanith sat down next to Valkyrie. "Is she normally like that or does she just not like me?" Valkyrie shook her head,

"We have had an eventful night; anyway what are you doing here?" Tanith sighed,

"Well, the real reason that I am here is because Billy-Ray is away on a job and I was lonely in the house on my own, and then I remembered that you never came to say goodbye when you saw me last. So I thought I would come and see you." Valkyrie was happy to see Tanith, but she couldn't hold back the question that was bugging her,

"What can Billy-Ray give you that Ghastly can't? I would say that Ghastly would be more reliable than him." Tanith looked at her,

"Why did you go out with a dangerous vampire when you had a lovely, kind and safe boyfriend back in your team?" Valkyrie sighed,

"I see your point, but Billy-Ray is a murderous psychopath of a man."

"Caelan was an obsessive stalker of a vampire." Tanith looked at her and Valkyrie rolled her eyes then noticed for the first time that Skulduggery wasn't sitting on the bed anymore.

"Hey Skulduggery where did you go?" He walked into the room,

"Sorry I got bored of the conversation so did Fletcher." Then Fletcher walked in behind him.

"That's charming that is." Tanith sighed. Fletcher folded his arms,

"Back to the main question, are you coming back with us or not?" Tanith looked at him,

"If I came back with you guys, there is a 99.9% chance that I would end up fighting my own fiancé to keep you guys safe. How would that work out?"

"Good point." Valkyrie sat up

"I just noticed something, where's Max?" At that moment, a little bird flew in and perched on Valkyrie's lap. "Oh there you are. Tanith, I would like you to meet Max, my new boyfriend." Tanith stared confused at the bird,

"Um, Val, I'm a little worried if you have started dating a bird. Fletcher isn't that bad is he?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Valkyrie rolled her eyes,

"He's not a bird, he's a shape shifter." The bird flew off Valkyrie's lap and in front of Tanith, then the bird started to grow, and transform back into a human. His hair messy and was wearing ripped jeans and a black jacket.

"I'm the real Max, pleasure to finally meet you." He kissed Tanith's hand,

"Oh, I like him Val." Valkyrie laughed and Max came and sat next to her.

Skulduggery came and sat in the room with them but Fletcher walked away. Tanith looked suspiciously at the door Valkyrie scowled,

"Ignore him; I have so much to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19:Cute Stuff, Thats Ruined

It was starting to get late; they had been talking for ages and laughing. Skulduggery had to go to the shop for something. Tanith went to the toilet after a while, leaving Max and Valkyrie all alone. Max pulled Valkyrie onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her nose touched his. He smiled a brilliant smile, "Tanith is nice. I can see why you are friend with her."

"Yeah she's a great friend; she is like a giant 5 year old."

"Just like you." Valkyrie pretended to be offended and gently smacked his face. Max pretended that it hurt and then she kissed him. After about 5 seconds, Max started falling slowly back into the seat and ended up lying on his back Valkyrie on top of him, still kissing him. Their lips parted and Max started playing with her hair, "Valkyrie, this may sound a bit silly since we have only known each other for over a week,"

"Yes Max?"

"You are the best thing that I have and I would do anything for you. And if I do die for you, I don't want you to feel bad because that would defeat the whole point of me dying. I just want you to know that, just knowing you has been a huge pleasure. Being your boyfriend is incredible. If I do die, the next person you date, if he _ever_ calls you 'hot'. I will come back and haunt them because you're not _hot_ you are outstandingly beautiful and intelligent. Your hair falls perfectly over your dazzling brown eyes and your smile could make Kristen Stewart have emotion and a poor guy rich. The word hot completely degrades you. I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

"Oh, Max." She kissed him again. Tanith stood in the door way to the toilet, a tear in her eye, _"That was beautiful. It brought a tear to my eye." _she thought, then wiped her eyes. _"I'll leave them be. I don't want to ruin this moment." _She got a piece of paper and wrote a small note on it. _"There. That should be enough, I will call her later." _Tanith was just about to leave, when she heard a scream come from downstairs.

Max and Valkyrie stopped. Valkyrie got up started running behind Tanith to the giant foyer, Max not far behind. Fletcher was trying to stop a fully fledge vampire attacking an old woman. Valkyrie got to the old woman,

"Go get out of her!" she nodded and scampered upstairs to her room. Valkyrie turned in time to see the vampire bolt into Fletcher and knock him hard to the floor. He didn't get up. The vampire pounced onto him but before it could do anything, Valkyrie threw a fire ball at it sending it bouncing off of Fletcher.

It snarled at Valkyrie and pounced; she punched it hard in the face, and then kicked it in the ribs. Then Tanith ran up, her sword drawn and sliced at its back. It cried out and kicks out sending Tanith flying across the room and she face planted a huge stone pillar, she had dropped her sword, she tried to get up to fetch it, but couldn't and collapsed back to the ground. She didn't get up.

The vampire concentrated on Valkyrie, it showed its jagged fangs, hungry for blood, her blood. Before it could pounce, giant honey bear barged into it, sending it sprawling on the floor. It screeched and charged at it. Its jaws grabbed at the bears arm and ripped it drawing blood. It jumped back at it and scratched the bears back with its long claws. Valkyrie pushed at the air and the vampire flew backwards.

Max changed back to a human, his arm mangled and bleeding badly he knelt on the floor and grabbed his arm trying to stop it bleeding. Next thing Valkyrie knew the vampire was on top of her and she was lying down pinned to the ground. The vampire went to bit her neck but she head butted it and it fell off of her. She pushed at the air and it flew back and landed at the top of the stairs and then rolled down them. It lay there at the bottom of the stairs unmoving.

She ran over to Max, "Oh, my god Max are you ok?" He winced,

"I'm fin- VALKYRIE!" He pushed her away and the vampire crashed into him just missing Valkyrie by inches. She rolled across the floor and came to a halt at the wall. Max punched at the vampire, but it was weak. His good arm was useless to him. But it was enough he got up and ran towards Valkyrie but the vampire was on his heels. He looked over his shoulder and ran in the opposite direction to Valkyrie. Max tried to transform into a cheetah but he was too weak. The vampire jumped and pinned him to the wall.

Max felt the fear take over him. Then the vampire's teeth sunk into his neck and he screamed. Valkyrie willed her body to move, but she couldn't she could only watch the vampire rip apart her boyfriend. She heard Max scream her name and it did it. She got up and ran at the vampire. On her way past she picked up Tanith's sword. And in one swift swipe the vampire's head rolled off its shoulders and hit the ground with a dull thud. Max now slid to the ground his back against the wall. He was still conscious but barely.

Valkyrie started to cry,

"Max...l-look at you." His neck was ripped open and she could see part of his shoulder blade the wound was so deep.

"V...V..Va..Valkyrie. I-I thought I said that- that I didn't want-didn't want you to be s-sad. I'm ok" He mumbled his mouth barely moving and his eye's half closed.

"Max stay with me. Come on you can make it. It's not that bad. Come on Max. What can I do?" He opened his eyes more and looked Valkyrie in the eyes,

"Kiss me, and stay with me until I die. The last thing I want to see is your beautiful face." Valkyrie kissed him, tears pouring out of her eyes. He was a good kisser, even when he is seconds from death. He fell to the floor and their lips parted. She held his hand tight. He pulled her so that she was on his chest and he cradled her. She cried into his hands. "Val... look...at me." She looked at him he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. "Alwa-alway's remember. I love you an-and don't- be- sad."His eyes closed and his arm flopped to the ground. Valkyrie cried into his chest then looked at his face,

"I love you to." she whisperd.

Skulduggery walked into the foyer. He could see Fletcher just sitting up rubbing his head. He saw Fletcher look to the right of him and his face turn pale. Skulduggery turned looked to his right and saw. He saw Tanith holding a crying Valkyrie and Max lying on the floor his neck and arm ripped badly. On the floor behind Tanith was the body of a vampire without a head. Skulduggery dropped his bags and knelt next to Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie are you ok?" She shook her head but kept it buried into Tanith. Valkyrie breathed loudly,

"I could have saved him!" she screamed. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" She ripped herself from Tanith and took her sword, "F*****G VAMPIRES!" she stabbed the sword angrily into the vampire. She screamed again and stabbed it one more time "GO TO HELL YOU B******D! BURN IN HELL!"

Skulduggery took the sword off her. "I think he's in hell now Valkyrie. You have a potty mouth." She spat on the vampire and went to do more destruction to it but Skulduggery grabbed her and she balled in his arms.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking "Hey WTF? How did Tanith fall so fast? That was nothing she can take much more than that!" Well here are a couple of reasons:**

**1) I needed Max to die in this chapter.**

**2) Tanith hasn't been training as much while she has been with Billy-Ray so shes slightly weeker.**

**3)I IS RUBBISH AT FIGHT SCENES! Yes I am!**

**So I hope that explains some things. I was in the car the car the other day after coming home from a school proformance "(My schools name) Does Broadway" and one of the songs is called What is this feeling? From Witches! and I was thinking, would you guys like it if I wrote a story that is like the Film Frekey Friday and Caelan and Fletcher swap places? That song would be the theme if it was a film, I might even get them to sing it to each other? I don't know it's just an idea. Tell me what you think :P**

**(this is the longest Authors Note that I have ever writen. _Achievement Get!_**

**~AppleCrumplePerson/Threnody Lilliy/ Gabzilla! :P**


	20. Chapter 20:They're Coming Home

The French Elders were not happy with the fact that Max had been murdered, but Valkyrie had explained to them that he died saving her life._ And that sucks. He should have lived, I could have handled it. He was so protective, and it killed him. Love really does kill. _Valkyrie felt a cold air brush over her face and ran through her hair. It was comforting but, weird. It was as if someone had stroked her face then ran their fingers through her hair. She smiled, that either meant that Max was always going to be with her. Or she was going mad.

They went back to the hotel and started to pack up their things. Valkyrie hadn't taken most of the things out of her suit case, so she was done very quickly. She couldn't find one of her boots though; she had kicked them off when she came into the room. She went on all fours and looked under her bed. "There you are." She sighed.

She picked up the boot and went to put it on, but then she noticed that there was something underneath it. She pulled it off the shoe. It was the note, the note that Max had given her. That seemed like months ago, but it was only a week ago. There was something new attached to it though.

A picture of her and Max, they were on the beach and they were both in their swimming costumes, Valkyrie had her sunglasses. Max had made her pose for a picture. They had both put bunny ears above each other's heads. Valkyrie had stuck out her tongue and Max had gone cross-eyed.

Valkyrie had forgotten all about that photo. She didn't have a photo frame handy so she decided to buy one at the air port. Valkyrie put the photo and the note safely in her bag, zipped it up and looked around the room. "That's everything."She let out a big breath. "It's been a long week." She checked how she looked in the mirror, and something hit her and she felt stupid for not thinking about this before.

She had an all over tan, a dark one that couldn't be mistaken for fake. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Skulduggery walked up behind her and it was like he read her mind,

"Don't worry; it's been excellent weather in Ireland for the past 3 days. It was hot enough for you to get a tan like that."

"Oh good, I don't know how I would have explained this to my parents. Wait, what if they see my reflection right before I come home, and it is pale and only slightly tanned. Then I walk down, and I have a full belted tan?" Skulduggery put his hand on her shoulder,

"That one, you will have to figure out yourself."

On the flight home Valkyrie sat on her own and thought about the past week. They hadn't accomplished anything that the set out to do. They had even failed at the missions that were really the most important. Max had got murdered and Threnody had been kidnapped by Dusk for some unknown reason. Maybe he was lonely. But why Threnody, it was a question that had been bugging Valkyrie for a while.

She looked out the window; the clouds were white and puffy. Like when Max had taken her for a flight. Then, before she knew it she was crying. Then a sensation came over her. He fore head tingled and she felt cold, felt like she was being hugged by the cold air. Then she heard something. But it was more like she was thinking it; it was so quite, it said

"_It's ok don't cry." _Valkyrie was starting to get really creped out. She hadn't felt this way since she woke up to find Caelan lying beside her in bed, his legs wrapped around her, his head on her chest and he was drooling.(But that's another fan fiction) She shuddered at the thought then all the cold air disappeared and she drifted into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, the pilot was announcing that they would be landing. So she buckled her seat belt and readied herself for her ears to pop.

It was raining in Ireland, no surprise there. The ride home was quite and boring. Skulduggery dropped her off at the pier and waved goodbye. She walked into her back yard and looked up to her bedroom window. Her window was open, _"That's odd." _She thought, _"I don't normally leave my window open." _She displaced the air beneath herself and she shot into the air.

She landed on her window sill and climbed through the window. Her room was lit dimmly and the smell of her perfume was in the air. She knew her parents wernt home yet so she shouted,

"Hey! Stephanie, Valkyrie, reflection! Whatever your name is come here!" The reflection walked in. Dressed in pj's and had toothpaste around it's mouth.

"I was just getting ready for bed. Would you like to return to your normal life after that busy holiday?" Valkyrie nodded. The reflection walked to the mirror and stepped through. Valkyrie watched as the reflection changed into the clothes that she was wearing. Valkyrie touched the mirror and all the thoughts of today flew into her mind. she changed into some pj's and just lay there in bed. Staring at the celing.

"Wow. What a week." Suddenly, Fletcher popped into her mind. Out of anger she had said that she never wanted to see him again. But she regreted saying that to him. Right now was when she needed him the most. Though she had to admit, it was a brilliant kiss. Maybe he didn't reach up to the standereds of Max but, he was close. She smiled, then remebered that she still had the photo in her bag. She had bought a nice photo frame and put the photo inside. Behind the photo , she placed the note. For safe keeping. She placed it on her bed side table and soon she felt all cold. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter sucks. Its boring, but I just needed them to get home. Sorry for wasting your time. The next chapter though, I believe is going to be very good indeed. :P**

**~ApplePiePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gaby :P**


	21. Chapter 21:The End

_**3 Years Later...**_

Valkyrie was sitting in the living room of her late Uncle Gordon's house. Well now it's her house. She had moved in and was settling very well. She and Echo-Gordon had a lot of things to talk about all the time, so when she was in the house, she rarely got lonely.

But this night had been very lonely for her. This whole _day_ had been a very lonely one indeed. For today, was the 3 year anniversary of Max's death. Every year she celebrated it by having the day off of work and relaxing. Whenever this day came, she would feel cold currents of air shoot though her whenever she started to cry or feel sad.

It was starting to get late, and all Valkyrie's favourite programs had finished. She slumped up the stairs and put her pyjamas on. The picture of her and Max was sitting on her bedside table. She looked at it and smiled. Then turned off her lamp and drifted into a deep slumber.

The zombie/vampire looked at his wrist watch. Almost midnight, Valkyrie would be asleep by now. He was thankful for the two weirdoes who saved him and brought him back to life. Their names were something like, Scapegrace and Thrasher. Yes his throat was swollen and he smelt like death but, all he wanted in his life was Valkyrie.

12 o'clock. Caelan jumped to the window in Valkyrie's new room. He opened the window with ease. He walked up to her and stroked her hair and left his hand on her warm cheek. She snuggled into it. He smiled a strange smile and picked her up. He sat on her bed and cradled her in his arms. She shivered so Caelan put the blanket on top of her. She shivered again and started to wake from her sleep. Caelan had not planned this, he didn't want her to wake up. He saw a scarf on the end of her bed. He picked it up and wrapped it around her eyes.

"W-what's going on? Who's there?" Caelan put his finger on her lips.

"Hush now, you're safe." Valkyrie sat upright.

"Caelan, is that you?" he grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away and tried to scream, but her pulled her back into his embrace and forced his lips onto hers.

She pulled away and jumped to the door. She took the scarf off her eyes and Caelan was standing an inch away from her. His cold breath on her neck, his big hands on her waist.

"Nice to see you to Valkyrie. I've missed your face and your touch." Valkyrie growled.

"Get your filthy, undead hands of me you freak!" Caelan looked her in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need for insults." He said, he put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I wouldn't want a reason to hurt you now, would I?" He put his hand on her neck right by her pulse and licked his top lip. "Your heart beat his abnormally fast. You're scared, why? I would never hurt you." Valkyrie looked him in the eye.

"You said that last time as well. Don't worry I'm not scared. My heart beat is up because that's your impact on me. I never stopped loving you and I regretted the day I killed you." She put her hands on both sides of his face and went to kiss him. His eyes closed and she gritted her teeth and when his head was close enough she flung her head back and smashed it full force into his fore head.

He stepped back one step and held his fore head. Valkyrie gave him no time to react she kicked him in the head. Then when he arched back she kicked him in the crotch.

"That's low." He whispered and punched her in the face back and her lip started bleeding "Perfect." He grabbed her by the shoulders and licked her cut on her lips. She shivered,

"That's disgusting!" and punched him full force in the face. He staggered back. Unable to move because the taste of blood had paralyzed him temporarily, it had been so long since he had been fed. She grabbed her phone and dialled Skulduggery's number. Answering machine, "Damn it!" She had no choice.

"Hello?" Caelan was starting to recover, his pupils were growing bigger by the second.

"Fletcher. Caelan, Gordon's house, blood, help please."

"Wait what?" Caelan grabbed the phone out of her hands,

"Listen to me porcupine. If you interfere, I will drain just enough blood so she can say goodbye to you. What a romantic scene that will be. Nod if you understand." There was silence. "Now tell me if you nodded."

"Actually I didn't nod." Caelan turned around and Fletchers fist hit him in the face. Caelan hissed. Fletcher kicked him in the chest and Caelan's backed up to the open window. Fletcher grabbed his shoulders and hauled him out the window. Caelan grabbed his arms to make sure he didn't let go.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Fletcher looked Caelan in the eyes. His face serious, his voice hard,

"Try me." Caelan started to panic,

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"You have really messed up my life. I had a perfect relationship with Valkyrie before you came along. You made her break my heart. You have made me murder something and I meant to say _something _because you are not a someone, you are not human you are just a roach that can't keep his hands to himself. You're not even a monster; the only way to describe you is it. You are such a failer that you got disgraced from the vampire community! So yes you have done things to me, but I care about Valkyrie more than anything so everything that you have done to her hurts me as well." Caelan let go and frowned,

"I know, I'm a monster. I don't deserve anything-"

"I don't care! Leave Valkyrie alone you get me. And this time I am going to make sure that you never come back! If Dusk hadn't kidnapped Threnody, I would get her here to do what I am going to do because she would really enjoy it. Even people who you haven't even met hate you."

"You don't stop talking do you?"

"Ok then I'll stop. Goodbye Caelan, for the last time." Fletcher let go and shut the window. He turned and Valkyrie was standing behind him. He looked at her with worry in his eyes, his voice softened in tone, "Are you ok? Nothing hurt?" She shook her head,

"The only cut I have is on my lip." Fletcher put his hand on her chin and gently smoothed his thumb over the cut. She looked him in the eye and he blushed and took his hand away. A cold breeze pushed her and she tripped into Fletcher. He caught her,

"Steady. How did that happen?" Valkyrie shrugged,

"I think Max approves of you." Fletcher looked confused and Valkyrie giggled. "He's like my guardian angle or something. Whenever I am sad, I get really cold and it feels like someone is hugging me and now and again I hear his voice in my head."

"I think you're going mad Val. Does that cut hurt? It looks bad." She smiled,

"Just a little."

"Let Doctor Renn fix that for you." He pulled her in closer and kissed her. His lips were exactly like she remembered them. And they gave her that same feeling. A tingled would shoot down her spine and her knees would go all weak. Unlike Caelan, Fletcher had warm and soft lips were as Caelan's were cold and hard.

The kiss deepened and Valkyrie remembered how much she had really missed Fletcher. She ran her fingers through his golden hair. And Fletcher purred. Valkyrie stopped and looked at him with one eye brow raised,

"What was that?" He shrugged,

"I don't know but I like it when you do that. Must be how a cat feels when you do rub a cats head." Valkyrie sighed,

"You're so simple you know that?" His hands trailed down to the small of her back,

"Yeah, but that's what you like about me." She shook her head and kissed him again. Fletcher's eyes widened and he took Valkyrie off of him. He put his figure to his lips. Valkyrie mouthed _What is it? _He mouthed back, _There's someone downstairs. _Valkyrie began to painc, _Stay here. _Fletcher mouthed to her. She shook her head violently.

They creped down the stairs Valkyrie behind, Fletcher in front. They walked to the kitchen door and Fletcher grabbed an umbrella. He swung open the door and went to hit the figure by the fridge,

"STOP!" yelled Valkyrie, Fletcher lowered the umbrella, saw who it was then breathed a breath of relief. It was Tanith. "You scared us to death Tanith!" She turned with a glass of milk in her hand.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't in so I let myself in, well I say myself. Billy-Ray got me in here and I just thought I would wait until you got back." Fletcher grabbed Valkyrie,

"Your fiancé isn't still here is he?" Valkyrie pulled herself away from him,

"Me and Tanith made a deal. She can come and see me as long as that creep isn't around. Anyway what are you doing here so late at night?" Tanith's eyes widened,

"Oh crap! Yes um, we caught Scapegrace up to no good so we took him in for questioning and he told us that Caelan-"

Valkyrie held up her hand then grabbed Tanith's and led her out the back door to the garden. Tanith looked on the floor to see Caelan lying there motionless. "How did that happen?"

"He climbed into bed with me and got angry when I head butted him full force in the face. Then Fletcher came and threw him out the window." Tanith smiled,

"That's that's the way! Wait what are we going to do with the body?" They thought for a while. Then Valkyrie clicked her fingers,

"Let's just bury him, right here." They all agreed. It took ages to dig a hole deep enough so that even if he did come back, he would have trouble getting out. They then filled the hole with tap water filled with salt and dumped Caelan's body into the hole. They covered it up and put a sign above it.

_Here lies Caelan. R.I.P and this time, stay dead._

They stared at the grave for a while then Billy-Ray walked into the back garden. Valkyrie and Fletcher quickly said goodbye to Tanith and went back to Valkyrie's room.

"Hey sugar cube." He looked at the sign, he sighed, "I don' even want to know." Tanith walked up to him,

"No you don't. Oh and before you tunnel go over here" They took to big steps back. "Ok now go." He hugged her and started to tunnel down. Valkyrie watched them go from her window. She looked at her clock, 2 o'clock. She rubbed her eyes and went to bed. Fletcher kissed her goodnight and teleported away.

This time when she finally fell asleep she felt happy and warm. The cold breeze blew over her and she nuzzled into a deep slumber.

* * *

**And it's done! It's finally done! I couldn't resist adding Caelan into the story, even if that is used alot. Y'know Caelan rising from the dead to get Valkyrie. But who cares! I'm a full supporter for Fletchyrie so yes the ending had to be Fletchyrie. Hope you enjoyed. I am doing a number 2 of this book. It's going to be about what happens to Threnody and stuff so you have that to look forward to :P It fills me with joy to know that people other than my friends enjoy this book so review please! I don't mind any writing tips, even say what you don't like just dont get too nasty. I'M ONLY 13! Thanks!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson/Threnody Lilly/Gabzilla! **

**P.S. HAPPY ONE YEAR FRIEND-AVERSARY ELLA FAY! :D**

**P.P.S. Yeah I didn't write much about Skulduggery and Sarah because, I couldn't. Well I could have but I was too lazy :P Also, I forgot to mention that Sarah looked like Skulduggery's wife. That's why he was all weird when he first saw her. **

**THANKS!:D:P:3 love you xx**


End file.
